It Was Always There
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: Prequel to Different, Yet So Alike. HOPEFULLY, I won't take that long to update because I have it all planned out. Lol. Anyways . . .Kagome and Kikyou, twins are drifted out to sea only to get stumbled upon by Onigumo. Be prepared for OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: _prequel!!!! Oh, MAYBE I'll do a sequel to **Different, Yet So Alike**. It's a huge MAYBE people. Oh, I torture you with a cliffy!!! hahaha_

**Disclaimer:** _uh-huh "_

**Japanese terms**

Doushite - why?

demo . . . - but

Urusai baka - Shut up stupid

Arigato - Thank you

ja ne - see ya

kawaii - cute

tousan - dad/father

chikusho - damn/dammit

* * *

**Part 1** - _How the Higurashis' Came To Be_

"Damn, there's nothing I can do anymore," he said.

Inu Taisho looks up towards the priest with pity. No, this priest never wanted pity, but this really was something to give sympathy for. To him, it just wasn't right. Things were going so well too . . . whatever had happen really did a number on the Higurashis'. Looking to the side towards the soft futon, he watched one of the baby crawled around. Things aren't so right here and Inu Taisho knew his sensei did something wrong. Kigami Koushin Higurashi made plenty of mistakes in the past, but now . . . it's just too much. To do this to a whole generation of Higurashi. He knew it was Kigami's fault, but didn't what he did in the past remedy that?

"Higurashi-san . . . it's time," Inu Taisho mutters.

Her figure tensed as she froze in her spot. Inu Taisho could only observe from his seat. Slowly, she turned to him. A small, forced smile came upon her lips. She was trying so hard to be strong. He hated doing this, but if this continued any longer, who knew what would happen to the other shrines. Fifty years passed since Kigami passed away and it was when that _incident _happen. It was hard enough already to let the years pass by like this. Standing from his table, he bowed slightly towards Saryue Higurashi. She doesn't deserve this at all and now, she had to bear that pain of losing her child. It must be hard.

Saryue bowed back in a quiet manner, refusing to say anything. Her husband died after she gave birth. He was in some sort of car accident that took his life immediately. Somehow, these years that passed by, unfortunate things had been happening to the mikos' and monks'. Inu Taisho recalled that was the cause of that particular incident that caused Kigami his life and this _curse. _

Picking up the one-year old child with blue eyes, he gestured for one of his men to pick up the other. He did as they left the Higurashi household.

Saryue Higurashi stared in a hollow state at the door. Her children was just taken away from her. A mother would've done anything to keep her children but no . . . she couldn't, not with the promise she gave to Kagaki. Iie . . .She just couldn't. Falling on her knees to the kitchen floor, Saryue weeped. The tears that she held ever since Kagaki died spilled from her eyes as she sobbed alone. The lost of Kagaki was already too much and now, the loss of her children too . . . How can she ever live with herself after this?

Meanwhile, Inu Taisho stops and stared at the shrine. The once vibrant shrine of the famous Kagami Koushin Higurashi now in ruins. After the huge battle, Inu Taisho never had a chance to fix it. His silver hair swept over his shoulder as the wind blew against his face. Unfortunately, not even Inu Taisho can keep these children. He was connected to Kagami in a way and the curse refused his pleas'. Clenching his teeth tightly, Inu Taisho glares at the shrine. Kagami didn't deserve to die either. That woman . . . it was all her fault. He knew she was trouble to begin with. Kagami, though was a priest, was still a man.

Tearing his gaze away from the shrine, Inu Taisho walks down the stone steps. After this, Inu Taisho vowed never to step in this shrine again. _Kigami . . . I hope you appreciate this last farewell gift. The loss of the Higurashi line . . ._

--

Closing his eyes, Inu Taisho set them down in the water. The basket they were in drifted slowly away. Damn the stupid curse. Looking up, he watched as the sky started to clear, unbeknownst to the naked eye. The curse should be lifted now. Looking back towards the ocean . . . the beach, Inu Taisho clenches his fist. Why of all things does this have to be a cure? It's cruel enough that Kigami died and now his bloodline had to die as well. If he could've done something then, everything would've been fine.

"Ja ne . . ." He whispers as the basket continues to float away from a distant.

--

Oniguma was a simple writer with just a dream of having his book published, yet fortune wasn't on his side. Plucking the cigerett out of his mouth, Oniguma leaned against the tree. His green eyes stayed glue to the sky. Anything Kami . . . A sign please? Something that can inspire him to write . . . anything. The worst thing a novelist can get is . . . a writer's block. He did wrote a few great books, but it wasn't enough to make a living off of.

Lifting himself off the ground, Oniguma punched and kicked the air in fluent martial arts moves. Martial arts had always gave him ideas and calm his nerves, but today . . . well for the past few months anyway, he hadn't been in the best of nerves. Onigumi felt kind of sorry for his son Naraku to come and face such a moody father. Oh right, he never did fed himself. Naraku, only at the tender age of four was playing in the beach while Onigumo sets his mind at ease. There are times when Onigumi just wanted to chuck this whole idea of a best sellers book out the window, but he already made a promise. A stupid oath to his deceased old man to never give up on a dream. Yeah, very corny, but it's true.

His old man made Onigumo promise on his _death bed _to never be like him and dismiss a very important dream. Who knew Onigumi wanted to write a best seller's book in the future? That was his goal. He hoped to be the best novelist this country ever had. What made him want to was probably that book his mother wrote. He wasn't sure what it's called, but it inspired him to want to create a book like that. After high school, he went out to get a job and started writing articles on magazines and the like. It was fun, but Onigumo wanted to be a novelist not some underpaid writer in a porn magazine.

Walking towards the sea, Onigumo sighed in exhaustion. Truthfully, he wasn't able to get anybody to punblish his work. As he stared across the sea, Onigumo was ready to turn and leave until he spotted something floating. Curiosity got the better of him as he took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. Walking in the sea, he went to grab it. As it was going to sink, he jumped and lift it up only to find the weight a little more heavier than he imagined. It's a basket with a closed lid. Walking back on to the sand, he placed the basket on the sand. Hmm . . . This just gave him an idea of a story.

Crouching to the basket, he inspected if. It was just any normal basket that you can find anywhere. When he was ready to lift the lid open, he paused as he heard a small cry. Frowning, Onigumo slowly lift up the lid, where the small cry was located. As he did, his eyes widen. "The hell . . ." He whispered falling back against the sand. _What the hell is this?_

Peering back inside the basket, Onigumo looked away suddenly. Two kids . . . no babies are in the basket, small and waking up. What would a person do in his situation, Onigumo wonders. Well, there are the options of running away but that'll only sink his pride. As he continued to think, Onigumo didn't notice the head popping out of the basket, blue eyes shining brightly looking around with curiosity. The baby, in turn, went back inside the basket and patted the other baby in the cheek to wake her up. The other baby swatted the blue-eyed baby's hand away in annoyance.

Shrugging, the odd blue-eyed little one tips over the basket, tipping the other baby over against the soft sand, awakening her in the process. Hazel nut eyes lifted herself up in a sitting position and yawned. The brown eyed little one glared at the blue-eyed little one as if trying to get the blue-eyed little one scared. Instead, the blue-eyed baby grinned and twisted her body up into a crawling position. Lifting herself off the ground, the blue-eyed baby only fell back down on her rear with an 'oomph', instantly gaining the attention of Onigumo.

His eyes widened at the sight. Twins! Who would've known? Leaning closer to them, he watched as the brown-eyed baby looked at him with . . . annoyance? The one that's trying to stand up had her back faced to him. He frowned. They were both fully clothed in small infant attire. He couldn't help but let a passing thought enter his mind. _Kawaii . . ._

He watched as the one trying to stand up failed once more. She doesn't seem to notice him there quite yet. The one with brown eyes yawned before snuggling into the grainy sand, caring not whether it'll get sand in her hair. Onihumo shrugged. The little baby with brown eyes looked very lazy to him actually. "Hey," he whispered making the one attempting to stand up falling in surprise. The baby cocked her head towards him before grinning in excitement. Instead of the lazy one sleeping in the sand, this one seemed a bit more enthusiastic. For mysterious reasons to him, the baby started to laugh . . . a cute minor giggle actually. She was pointing at him as if he's the funniest thing in the world.

"The hell?" He asked, bewildered.

The baby's laughter died down, until she was grinning from ear to ear, dimples apparent on each side of her cheek. Plopping himself on the ground, he reached out for her. Lifting her off the ground, Onigumo flips her upside down and tilted his head as she laughed, enjoying herself. Looking out to the ocean, Onigumo frowned before turning his attention back to the blue-eyed baby, then towards the brown-eyed little one. "Where'd you guys came from anyways?" He asked, more to himself than to them.

As he stared at the baby a little longer, he noticed something dangling around her neck. Flipping her back to an upright position, Onigumo sets her on his crossed leg and made a grab for the small sphear shape trinket. Onigumo raised an eyebrow when he heard a small tinkling noise inside the object. _Ah, I get it. It's a bell with a stupid shape . . . _Once he twist around to get a closer look, he noticed an inscription on the bell. It read _Kagome_ in cursive. Looking at the blue-eyed baby who looked curiously at him, Onigumo smiled. "So your name's Kagome eh?" He asked the innocent girl.

As if answering his question, the blue-eyed baby placed a chibi hand upon his, reaching out for the bell to play with.

If her name was Kagome, then what of the other?

Placing Kagome down on the sand, Onigumo went over to the brown-eyed baby who was currently content in the sand. Reaching out towards her body, Onigumo almost jumped when she swiped his hand away. She made small gurgle noises as if shooing him away.

When he tried to reach for it again, Onigumo jumped when she suddenly latched her mouth onto his hand, her eyes still closed. The inside of her mouth was soft which meant they didn't get their teeth yet. Of course, they're too young. Onigumo took his hand away from his mouth only to wipe the saliva on his jeans. The brown eyed baby glared at him before falling back asleep. As he tried to reach again, another hand stopped him. Looking to the side, he was surprised to see the blue eyed back shaking her head. It looks like she doesn't want him to bother her sister's nap.

Sighing, he looked at the two baby. Maybe turning them into the authorities is a good idea afterall . . .

"Tousan!"

Looking into the sunset where his son was running towards him, Onigumo waits until Naraku faced him panting. A two year old kid stops in front of his father. Red eyes stared back at him with annoyance. "Tousan, can we go home? I'm really hun-"

Naraku stopped suddenly as he looked down. Onigumo looked in the direction Naraku looked at as well. There, the blue-Kagome sits next to him throwing sand in his shoes. Naraku, as a naturally cruel kid did the obvious cruel thing; he kicked sand in the baby's face where Kagome threw sand on his shoes. Kagome, feeling pain against her eyes, wails instantly. Onigumo and his son Naraku had their hands against their ears immediately. "Make her stop! Make her stop!" Naraku cried.

Onigumo glared at his son who gave him an impatient look. "It's your fault for kicking sand at her! And have a little common sense baka! She's a baby for Kami's sake!" He yells over the ruckus Kagome was making.

"Well, how was I suppose to know?" Naraku asked over Kagome's cries.

Suddenly, the baby stopped. They looked towards Kagome, only to see another baby next to her; her twin to be exact. Naraku's eyes widened at what occured. The brown-eyed baby was slapping Kagome's face in annoyance. Once the brown-eyed one stopped, the blue-eyed baby sniffed and hicupped. The baby with brown eyes then patted the blue-eyed baby on the head with a determined look. Onigumo dropped his hands to his side. How they interacted was strange, yet it felt . . . overwhelming somehow. They had a bond, that's for sure.

Naraku, by now interested, crouched down to their level. "Twins?" He asked.

Once the brown-eyed girl looked at him, she glared. Suddenly, she grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at his face. "Hey!" Naraku exclaims. As he felt the sting on his, Naraku's two year old instincts took in. He cried. The one with brown eyes grinned with triumpant. The one with blue-eyed went towards Naraku and patted his cheek with a curious look in her expression. Onigumo somehow . . . felt like crying. Of course, he didn't. Just because they all look like siblings doesn't mean he have to cry from it. If they were siblings, he'd have a reason to cry. Naraku would be bullying Kagome while the brown-eyed one bully Naraku while the blue-eyed baby defends justice. Oh, he can picture it now. _Fortunately, their not . . . which is a huge reliever. _

Onigumo truly doesn't think he can take care of all three of them in the same roof.

Now . . . to the authorities.

--

Onigumo sighed as the police took the basket with the twins. "Arigato . . ."

He nodded as he held onto Naraku's hand. The boy was red-eyed from the sand and crying. Well, it was unusual that twins were drifted out to sea. It was the first unusual thing he actually encountered actually. As Onigumo exited with his son, he became aware that Naraku wasn't moving. Looking down at the red-eyed child, Onigumo frowned. "What's the matter kid?"

Naraku looked down before turning to Onigumo. "Do we . . . um . . . need to leave them here?" He asked, frowning.

Onigumo stares at his kid for a moment. Is this really Naraku? The little genius boy who just bullied a small baby for wanting to play with him? The same boy who, in return, got bullied by its twin? Crouching down to Naraku's level, Onigumo couldn't help but pinch his cheeks. Naraku glared at his father in return before rubbing his reddening cheek. "What was that for?" He asks, a litte annoyed.

"Just confirming this isn't a dream," Onigumo replied.

Naraku scowled at his father, irritated with the man's immature behavior. Onigumo shook his head. "It's going to be difficult to raise two more children Naraku, so leaving them in an orphange is probably the best possible solution right now," Onigumo replied. Raising from the ground, Onigumo ruffled his son's unusually long hair. "Come on, we'll order take out once we get home," he replies.

"Matte," Naraku halted his father again.

Onigumo raised an eyebrow. "Look kid we're no-"

"I need to use the restroom," Naraku cut off Onigumo before walking ahead to the flapping door.

Onigumo sighed. Running a hand through his hair, Onigumo seated himself on a bench.

"Damn, I feel sorry for these two."

"What are you talking about Tasuno-san?"

Onigumo looked idly over the ajared door where he sat next to. Two policewomen stood with the infants in their arms. He really didn't care about the conversation, just overheard it.

"You know, the orphanage run by that old witch Sahuin. She mentally tortures the kids there, I swear!" The brunette exclaims. "And these two looks so peaceful. I kind of regret having to do this to them."

"You mean, we're taking them to THAT orphange . . . Where those creepy kids stay at. They look . .. so sad there," the blonde replies. She sighed. "It can't be helped really. I don't really want to see these two with eyes like _those _kids. Their always afraid and cautious as if the _witch lady _Sahuin is going to hurt them. But look at these two . . . I mean, look at them, their so kawaii!"

The brunette sighed again before placing the brown-eyed baby down on a desk. She grabs her cup of coffee and took a sip. Onigumo somehow, in the middle of conversation, froze in his seat. _Chikusho . . . I know I'll regret doing this someday. _

Standing from his seat, Onigumo sighed. Walking towards the ajarred door, he knocked. The two women stopped their conversation and turned to the intruder. Onigumo opened the door a little more and smiles slightly towards the women. "Excuse me, the two child I brought earlier, they're mine."

The brunette and blonde's eyes widen. "Nani? Then why did you bring them here."

" I wanted to file up an adoption for them."

"Demo . . . doushite? Didn't you jus-"

"Their mother abandoned them and burned all their birth certificate and any clues of their existence to ashes," Onigumo said. Ah . . . so this is when his stories will come in handy. "She didn't want anything to do with me, so she abandoned them. I wanted to give them up for adoption, but it felt wrong to give up your children like that. So . . . I thought better and I want my children with me, but I need to _adopt _them again since there are no paper work to be proven that their my children." Wow . . . that was the longest lie he's ever come up with.

The blonde glared at him. "What'd you do to get your wife so pissed off at you anyway?" She asked.

Great, use another snippet of his other story. Then again . . . "That, I assure you, is none of your business," he said. Ah, the crude approach has always been his favorite.

The brunette and blonde gave him a brief glare, before looking at the two baby. "Alright, come back in another week and we'll papers for you to sign," the brunette women said before handing the twins to him. Lifting them up at their arms, he nodded his head towards them. "Arigato."

Turning around, he left the two policewomen and went out of the door. Naraku raised an eyebrow as a knowing smirk came from his lips. "Urusai baka," he mutters in annoyance.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_TOOK ME AWHILE, BUT HEY . . . I had AP classes to worry about. SRY so short. I'm still working on this too . . .gomen. _

**Disclaimer:**_okay . . . sure_

* * *

**Part 2 **- _A Mundane Beginning_

Crash.

Creak.

Pow.

Clatter.

"Oomph!"

Naraku looks up from his homework. What . . . was that? Closing the small book, placing it on his bed, and crawling off the chair, Naraku walked out of his room. Pushing it open slightly, he looked around. Stepping out into the hallway, Naraku walked out of the hallway and towards the living room. There was nothing here. Shrugging, Naraku turned back around towards his room only to stop in his tracks once his eyes caught a glimpse of something . . . disturbing.

Slowly and praying silently, Naraku turned to the kitchen that was next to the living room. What he met was something he knew trouble was spelled out. Loudly at that when the person he's staring at right now was Kagome. "Kagome . . . what are you doing?" He just had to ask, already knowing the answer.

Her blue eyes met with his in surprise. "Niisan . . . eh . . . uh . . . This not what it looks like!" She exclaims suddenly.

In the kitchen, Kagome was holding a knife. Red stuff was on and that red stuff was on Kagome's apron. Pots pans, _knives_, spoons, and a chair was scattered next to her. Naraku took a step forward . . .

"Matte! Stop!" She said swinging the knife around. He reached for her suddenly, a little concerned with the knife.

"Don't swing that around baka!" He yelled at her.

She quickly hid the knife behind her back. "Put the knife down Kagome," Naraku said cautiously.

She quickly pulled it out again, but this time. . His eyes widen as she sliced her finger with it. Naraku, forgetting Kagome's warning, ran towards her. That was his folly as a bag of flour fell from the counter's edge and straight on his head. He stopped in his tracks as his right eye twitched slightly. "Mou! Naraku-niisan! That prank was for Kikyou-neesan!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at him with her bleeding finger.

Naraku gritted his teeth together. Onigumo's going to have his head for this. Ignoring the flour prank, he marched towards Kagome. Grasping her wrist, he lifts her finger for him to see. "Baka. Didn't I tell you to stop this war with Kikyou-imouto already?" He asked angrily as he grabbed a bandage from his pocket. He always has a spare just in case Kagome pulls something stupid again. Lo and behold, she did!

Kagome pouted as he glared in return. "Demo . . . Kikyou was mean to me and if I keep letting her do it, she's going to get meaner!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

Naraku sighed and pulled Kagome from the kitchen and into the living room. Setting her on the couch, Naraku crushed her head with his fist. "You're only making trouble for me baka!" He hits her head again.

The blue-eyed girl glared at him, but because of her age, it didn't come out the way she want it. It was a mix between pout and concentration. It's kawaii all the same though. Naraku sighed again. He's too young for this! The Kikyou and Kagome war has to end for Kami's sake! Two weeks at holding a grudge towards one another is not healthy for twins.

Naraku sat down next to Kagome and placed his hands behind his head before leaning against the couch. _Stupid Kagome, going to get me in trouble again! Damn stupid war. They're just babies who like to hold grudge. And why the hell am I in the middle of this bickering?_

"Niisan, mitte."

He turned to Kagome and blinked. She had flour under her nose and on her chin. "Hohoho . . . Marry Christmas," she said trying to sound like Santa.

Naraku smirked. Lifting his hand on his head, Naraku rubbed for the flour to absorb on his hand. Placing them on Kagome's face, he starts to smear it so it would cover her whole face. The red substance on her apron would be good enough to fake it for blood. Jumping off the couch, Naraku grabbed Kagome's hand.

"What are we doing niisan?" She asked.

Naraku laughs lightly towards Kagome before grinning at her. "Prank Kikyou of course. You said you wanted to right?" He asked. Unbeknownst to Kagome, his eyes were gleaming.

Kagome, too innocent to realize the hidden meaning grinned. "Hontou ni?" She asked, excited now.

Naraku nodded. As they reached the kitchen, Naraku crouched down. The knives that were scattered on the ground were the perfect scenery. Grabbing the knife with tomato juice on it, Naraku used his finger and wiped the knife a little. Gesturing for Kagome to come closer, Naraku placed his finger on Kagome's cheek. The ketchup made a false blood.

"Kay down here Kagome," he instructed Kagome.

She smiled and lay down.

"You know how Sanchiro puppy Kerimon died?" Naraku asked.

Kagome took on a sorrowful look. "Hai . . ." She whispered dejectedly.

Naraku smiled sadly at the memory. Shaking his head, Naraku positioned Kagome. "Pretend that you're like Kerimon okay?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at Naraku and did as he told. "Stay like that until I say it's okay . . . okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

Naraku smiled. Lifting the pan on the ground, Naraku smashed it on the floor. It clanged loudly, resonating through the whole house.

--

Crash!

Kikyou looked up from her earphones. Closing her friend's mp3 player, Kikyou lifted herself from the futon and walked towards the door. Opening it slightly, Kikyou watched as Tousan sleepily walked over to the commotion. Curiously, Kikyou walked behind tousan to know what that loud noise was.

Her tousan suddenly stopped in front of the kitchen. Kikyou peeked behind tousan to see Naraku pointing at something with a horror-stricken gaze. Kikyou frowned at this. Usually, niisan was pretty aloof. What happened, she wondered. "K-Kagome?" Her tousan asked shakily.

Kikyou furrowed her eyebrow and almost glared at her that name. Stupid twin. "Kagome!" Tousan yelled before running towards something on the ground. Onigumo crouched down. "Oh Kami, please be okay. Please be okay," Onigumo silently prayed. Once he turned around, Kikyou's eyes widen at the bundle in his arms. Kagome lay there with blood all over her clothes. She turned to the knife Naraku held.

"Wait a minu-"

Naraku quickly placed a hand over tousan's mouth. Though, Kikyou didn't notice any of this. She was looking at her twin, the person with the exact same face as her.

Walking slowly to the bundle in Onigumo's arm, Kikyou reached out for Kagome. "Imouto . . ." She whispered, "Kagome." A tear fell from her eyes and onto Kagome. "Gomen nasai imouto! I didn't mean to do the things I did to you! Kagome-chan!" Kikyou wailed. She shook her head. "Onegai, wake up Kagome! I'm really sorry! I only bullied you because you lost the teddy bear I gave you! I'm really over it now! Kagome, don't die!" Kikyou yelled as she embraced Kagome's small and silent form. "Gomen nasai!"

Suddenly, laughter erupted from Naraku. "Kagome, it's alright now." Naraku cracked silently. "Get up now," he said.

_Get up?_

Kagome stirred in tousan arms as she turned to look at her sobbing twin. "Neesan? Gomen, I didn't mean to lose the teddy bear. I really didn't!" She exclaimed. Kagome suddenly became tearful. "Bullies took it away from me and threatened to hurt you if they didn't get it!" She exclaimed. "I had to lie that I lost it so you guys wouldn't worry!"

Naraku and Onigumo's eyes widened at this. Naraku glared at Kagome. "When was this?" Their niisan asked in a dangerously cold voice.

Kagome and Kikyou ignored them as they begin to talk. "K-Kagome-chan!" Kikyou exclaimed as her tears fall from her cheek, sobbing. Grabbing Kagome with small arms, Kikyou embraced the girl out of relief. "You didn't die!"

Kagome hiccupped and hugged Kikyou back. "Go-gomen for worrying you. I-It was Naraku-niisan's idea!" She confessed.

Kikyou knew Kagome wouldn't be smart enough to pull something like this. She turned a hateful glare to her niisan, vowing to beat him up after this. Onigumo glared at his son disapprovingly. Naraku wasn't sure which to be afraid of most; his tousan's power or Kikyou's anger. Turning away, Naraku edged towards the door as he felt their lingering glare in the back of his head.

For now, he's got a bone to pick with those so-called bullies Kagome claimed. Trying to land punches on his imouto while he was sick now did they? They're going to pay for picking a fight with the Senukihoi family.

--

Kikyou looked at the clock near the night stand. Where are Naraku and Kagome anyway? Once they found out Naraku had disappeared a while after talking, Kagome went off to search for their niisan. Onigumo was the worse right now. He was pacing in front of her, ready to burn the floor under his feet. He keeps muttering about "ingrate", "baka", or sometimes the usual "such an effin' hassle". Of course Kikyou didn't understand the term, but she knew he's about to die of being worried.

The door can be heard opening as a distance bark was heard. Afterwards, a slam and a door scratching sound were next. Onigumo and Kikyou looked at each other before running towards through the hall towards the front door. Kagome and Naraku leaned against the door, panting and placing a hand over their chest. Their clothes were dirtied and ripped from places and their long hair was disheveled. Kikyou gasped and Onigumo's jaw dropped.

"The hell . . ." Onigumo muttered in disbelief. "Kikyou hayaku. Get the first aid kit."

Snapping out of her trance, Kikyou nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

Naraku and Kagome was picked up and placed on the couch. "What happened to you two?" Onigumo asked.

Kagome grinned and to Onigumo's horror, she was missing a tooth! "Kagome!" He exclaimed.

"I defended niisan from," Kagome thrust four fingers toward Onigumo, "FIVE bullies."

Naraku caught his breathe before Onigumo could yell at him. "Oi! I didn't even need your help! Because of you, I wasn't able to concentrate about beating them up. It's your fault we're like this!" He finished.

Onigumo sucked in his breathe, ready to yell at them only to be stopped by the other twin. "Bakas!" She exclaimed. "What makes you two think that you'll be able to defend yourself. Kagome! Why did you run off and NARAKU! YOU! THE BUTHER OF ALL PEOPLE!" Kikyou was turning red. "You should know better! Now Kagome's esposed to fighting!" She exclaimed panting by now.

She shoved the first aid kit towards Onigumo as she walked up to the two. She smacked Kagome in the head that Onigumo knew will leave a mark. Soon, she poked a finger on Naraku's chest who sucked in his breathe from wheezing out. They deserve it, Onigumo must admit. Soon, she was lecturing Naraku how to be an older brother and Kagome how to behave herself. Onigumo sighed as he placed a hand on Kikyou's head.

Kikyou was red in the face and he feared if he let her continue her rant, she would explode. Onigumo lifted Kikyou up and place her to the side as he crouched down to Kagome and Naraku's level. He sighed. "Since Kikyou has already given her lungs out for you guys, I'm assuming I don't have to," he said calmly. They look petrified after Kikyou's small lecture. "You two shouldn't involve yourself in fights. It'll only lead to more fire and fires are hard to extinguish."

"Demo . . . Don't you know how to fight otousan?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well yes, to defend myself of course."

"But weren't you in fight with the manager of the porno magazine over something and put him to the hospital?" Naraku asked, looking at him with suspicion. "That's why we're not able to pay for much of rent here because you got fired?"

Onigumo coughed as a blush covered his face. "You see!" He slapped his knee. He coughed to get rid of the blush from his cheeks. "This is what violence led us and you three do want a better house right?"

"Hai," they said simultaneously.

"Then don't cause unnecessary violence," he said to them in a warm tone.

"Then teach _us _martial arts!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"But I ju-"

"It's not for violence. It's to defend ourselves just in case those bullies come and pick on Kagome again. This time, she wouldn't have to give her Kikyou's teddy again," Naraku said logically.

"Hai!" Kagome exclaimed, joy written all over her face.

_Fuck . . . _

He knew someday that this will bite him in the ass one day. He had always hated karma and knew the reason why now.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Yes! TOO LONG, but I'm finished with the chapter. I could've finished it yesterday, but too much distraction and sister had online classes XD

**Disclaimer**: . . .

* * *

**Part 3** – _Camping!_

"Hey! Let's play a game of hide and seek!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Iie," Naraku replied instantly.

"Why not?" She asked indignantly.

"Because baka, it's in the middle of the night-"

"And I want some sleep, if you two don't mind," Kikyou interjected as she tossed a glare at them before turning in her sleeping bag. They were on a camping trip to _hone _their awareness. It was in the middle of summer vacation. They left as soon as Kikyou, Kagome, and Naraku got out of school. Kikyou had no idea why otousan was making _her _learn martial arts. She does not want to in the first place. It was ridiculous to consider Kikyou being a fighter. She was the _calm _and _mediator _of the siblings wasn't she? Why in the world does she need to learn how to fight?

After asking that to otousan, Kagome quipped up and said "Because it will be fun and otousan have no money for babysitters!" It made Kikyou stomp on her otousan's foot and slam the door to their room in their face. It was childish in all, but who can blame her? She was a child. Kikyou soon tried to block out Naraku and Kagome's insistent chattering or bickering, whatever one might want to call it. It was annoying the hell out of her and all she did was want sleep.

"Urusai, I'm trying to get some sleep," she grumbled.

"Kikyou-neesan! It's a camping trip! Aren't we suppose to stay up and tell ghost stories or sit in the camp fire and sing or, or-"

"Play a nice game of thirteen or just read a magazine or-"

"No! That's what we do at home aniki! We should be roasting marshmall-"

"Oh just shut up already! I want to sleep!" Kikyou exclaimed, enraged as she glared at them with nappy hair and blood-shot eyes. "Do you have ANY idea how much I want to go home? DO YOU? Well?" Kikyou asked both of them. "I SO did not ask for this," she grumbled as she tucked herself back in her bag and tried to block out the noise, or lack there of.

"Jeez . . . talk about PMSing," Naraku said before the sound of zipping was heard, indicating he was snuggling in his bag.

"Kikyou is no fun at all," Kagome said afterwards before snuggling in her sleeping bag as well.

Kikyou sighed content as the peaceful sound of crickets were heard. Hopefully, this won't be SO bad. Yet, there was one question lingering in her head.

_What the hell is PMSing? _

--

"Breathe in . . ."

They breathed in. "Breathe out" and let it go.

"Breathe in . . . ." The same process went on. "Breathe out" as they sat still.

"Bre-Kikyou, do not be so tense," Otousan's voice was calm.

Her small voice whimpered. "It's cold."

"Suck it up," Naraku replied.

"J-Just b-b-bear wi-with i-i-it Kik-Kikyou-ne-neesan . .. " Kagome was worst off as her teeth started to chatter.

And she did.

The process continued. "Breathe in . . . ."

"Breathe out . . ."

After five seconds, Kikyou felt dizzy. She tried to breathe in, but a painful headache sizzled against her mind. As she breathed out, she felt light headed.

"Breathe in . . ."

"Bre-" She collapsed backward against the cold hard stone.

"Kikyou!" Three familiar voices shouted.

"I'm okay . . ." She muttered in a dizzy state.

--

When she awoke, the day had already been wasted. She was inside the tent as her small hands rubbed against her eyes sleepily. How long have she been in here? Crawling to the small flap, Kikyou pushed it open a little. There was no one around. Stepping out of the tent, Kikyou frowned and began to mope. Who would've known her family would be so insensitive as to leave her alone by herself? What if a bob cat come jumping out of nowhere and bit her head off?

Kikyou frown. Well, now it only shows how much she meant to them. Then . . . It's fine! She can-

"Run!"

Kikyou turned around suddenly as she felt her hair fly behind her. That was Kagome. "Kikyou! Run!" She exclaimed.

Naraku ran past her next. Kikyou frowned at this. What were they running from, she wondered. Turning around to the source, Kikyou's eyes widen. A swarm of bees were making its way towards them. Before she can think any further, Otousan had grabbed her and carried her like a sack on his shoulder as they ran. Soon, he grabbed Kagome and Naraku afterwards. Kikyou;s eyes widen as he jumped straight into the lake! She noticed a little too late that she could not swim . . . nor Kagome nor Naraku.

Onigumo released them and Kikyou's eyes widen. One thought crossed the calm-hearted Kikyou. _Oh shit! _

She struggled further to hold her breathe. Soon, she was flapping her arms around wildly. Crap!

_"Remember, when you get yourself in a situation you can't get out, panicking should be the 'last' thing on you're list."_

Her otousan's voice rang deep in her ears. As she calmed herself down, Kikyou ignored as she sank further. Slowly, she kicked her feet and used her arms to stroke. Soon, she found herself treading on top of the water as she found her breathe. Kikyou gulped in the air as if she was hungry for it. She was treading! Kikyou managed to learn how to swim on her own! This was . . . cool.

Soon, she found herself sinking again for she did not have enough energy to keep treading and the day's event caught up with her.

--

It's been a week since that incident and Kikyou was having another bad day. Well, it started off like this . . .

She rubbed her eyes from sleepiness . . . No, too far back.

Kikyou came out of the tent-Nope, a little further.

She ran away from the giant . . . Too much.

Kikyou sighed as she dropped down on the ground . . . About right.

She did not want to have fun right now after exhaustingly taking that hike. Otousan was crazy. All they did was go up and not once, did they went down. It was up the slope and he showed them all these herbs. Kikyou actually enjoyed it, but he kept telling them to go up and ignored their groan and complaints. He was their father, wasn't he? What's up with his "hayaku" attitude?

When they reached the hill top, Otousan finally gave them a break. For that, she was glad. Taking off the blazer, Kikyou started to wave it in her face. She will never take another camping trip again, Kikyou decided. It was too much for a small girl to handle. As Kikyou contemplated of the trip, she came to a conclusion to tell her father that she wanted to go home. Kikyou will cry for it, grab onto his leg and wail, and even nag him until he returns her home.

As she continues to plan out her _cute-ness bug eye_, Kikyou failed to notice the huge shadow behind her, creeping ever so slowly. As she stood up, Kikyou nodded to herself, fire shining her eyes. "Yes! Beg otousan to leave this forest and never step foot in it again!" She exclaimed as she thrust her fist into the air. That was a mistake in her part.

She felt her fist colliding hard into something soft, yet solid. Grabbing her fist gently once more, Kikyou rubbed it sorely. "Ittai . . ." She whispered.

Turning around angrily at the thing she hit, Kikyou instantly froze in her spot. The bear growled angrily as it stood on its full height. Oh no . . . Suddenly, she sprinted away before the bear can land its claws on her. She made another mistake . . . She ran the opposite way her family was located. Kikyou ran deeper in the forest, sprinting for her life. The bear was behind her and she can feel it's presence. The good news was, the meditation in the icy cold waterfall had worked, but the bad news is . . . It's a bad time to bringing that up right now!

She was running fine, her endurance improved, but her legs were still sore after the hike. The strangest thing happened . . . Kikyou tripped. She groaned in pain before ducking as a claw tried to swipe her head off. She hurried in a sprint once more when she felt the bear hot on her tail. Looking for something that can help her, Kikyou thought of a tree. Finding an easy tree to climb on, she quickly grab the closest one and crawled her way up all the while chanting . . . _I'm still alive. I'm still alive. I'm still alive. _

Kikyou stared as the bear circled around the tree. She wanted to cry, and that's what she did. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

--

"Hey . . . pst."

Kagome looked up suddenly.

Two black dotted eyes stared back at her. "Come over here for a bit kid," the eyes told her.

Kagome grinned and walked up to the bushes. "Hi. I'm not suppose to talk to strangers mister, so who are you?" She asked innocently.

"Come through the bushes girl and let me take a look at you then I'll tell you who I am," he said eerily.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled innocently. "Okay," she said. As she walked through the bushes, Kagome did not realize that she went through a barrier as her whole being was taken through another dimension. When she looked up, Kagome's mouth opened as her eyes widen. Suddenly, she pointed at him.

"Coconut head!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"N-Nani? Why you-"

"Manten," he was cut off by someone at the distance. Kagome looked around the round person who wore strange armors and her eyes landed upon someone who looked human. He wore strange armors as coconut head, but when she stared at his red eyes, Kagome was instantly intrigued. He frowned when he saw her, then it became a glare. "Do not tell me you lured another ningen here," he said.

"Then I will not tell you aniki," the coconut head responded. He suddenly grabbed her hand and turned around and faced her. "Little girl . . . You would make a sweet appetizer." Kagome flinched when he ran his nails . . . claws through her hair.

She felt a bad vibe from this coconut head.

_Kagome punched her father's hand with her small ones. "That's right Kagome . . . You're a natural."_

_"Arigato otousan! Am I better than aniki now?" She asked, using her perfect grammar. _

_He chuckled. Otousan put her hands down and ruffled her hair. "You both have a long way to go, but I'd have to admit you two have talent."_

_"I understand Naraku because he have your genes, but w-what ab-about me and Kikyou?" Kagome asked innocently. Onigumo told her that he was not their real father. Kikyou and Kagome, although confused, still accepted him as a father. He was their father even without blood relation and they knew nothing will change that. _

_Onigumo smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm not so sure, but from what I can see . . . You both have strange kis' . . . It's powerful and pure, and I want 'you' to bring it out."_

_"What about Kikyou?" _

_"I asked her to, but she told me she'd rather live normally. She wanted to live normally because although she loves you Kagome, she wanted to be different."_

_"There's no such thing as normal," Kagome said as if it was a fact instead of an opinion. _

_Onigumo sighed. "Well, I did believe that once, but when I got older I understood it's the way certain people defines normal."_

_"Hontou?" Kagome asked. _

_"Hai . . . I know this is out of the blue Kagome, but trust you're instincts. It'll get you farther in life," Onigumo said. _

And that's what she did. Kagome kicked coconut head in the shin and sprinted to his left. She ran what her little legs can carry her. Kagome instincts told her something bad was going to happen if she did not get out here. She ran until the red-eyed human appeared in front of her. Before she can make a collision, Kagome skidded and turned to the right. Kagome wasn't able to stop the second confrontation as she collided into him. She fell back on her rear and groaned.

"Ittai . . ." She muttered.

"For that little girl, I'm-"

"Stop Manten," Hiten said. Kagome looked up and glared at him and the coconut head. His red eyes bore into hers' as the flaming disk under his foot became closer. "What's you're name child?" The red one said.

She didn't answer and looked away.

She felt large hands placed under her chin and tilted her face upward, to look in his eyes. Kagome blinked and wondered why his expression and eyes soften. "What's you're name kid?" He asked more casually.

"K-Kagome . . ." She muttered, still determined to run away as she tried to look for an opening.

"Manten no baka . . ." The man, Hiten, cursed. "You human?" He asked.

"What else would I be?" She asked. His face fell before crimson eyes appeared. She watched him turn to coconut with that scary expression.

"Manten! I swear, if you were not my brother, you would be long dead by now!"

"A-aniki . . ."

--

Kikyou sighed as she watched the bear. She wanted to go back. It was getting dark and everyone was probably worried. She didn't want them to be concern for her and although she blamed otousan for taking them on this trip, they were still her family. Slowly, Kikyou crawled off, trying not to disturb the bear. Her small feet landed silently on the ground as she tense when the bear moved its paw and groaned in its sleep.

With a relieved sigh that it did not wake up, she crept around it. Suddenly, she stepped on a twig. With the small ruffle of movements, Kikyou knew she was in trouble. A shadow cast over her, making Kikyou slowly inclined her head see what it was. The bear stood tall and ferocious looking behind her with its claw ready to strike her.

And it did making her fly back against a tree. Her small body couldn't take it as she looked up, horrified. _Why am I such a coward? Otousan . . . Kagome . . . Naraku . . . Why am I not as strong as you guys? _

"_Ne Kikyou . . . You're the strongest person that I know . . ." _That was Kagome's voice.

"_. . .Why do you think we actually listen to you?" _That was Naraku.

"_Find your own strength Kikyou . . . Knowing you, I have no doubt that it will be soon." _That was otousan.

Was it her conscious . . . No . . . It was a memory.

_Kikyou fell down on the ground with Naraku standing over. "DAijoubu ka imouto?" He asked, slightky concerned. _

"_H-Hai," she said. Naraku and Kagome managed to beat in her in a sparring session. She felt self-pity for herself. _

"_That was great Naraku; It seems you and Kagome both have talent," Onigumo said praising her siblings. She looked down on the ground, feeling disappointed in herself. It's not like she wanted to learn martial arts anyway. She was forced to by Kagome, her twin. _

_When she turned around, Kikyou almost bumped into Kagome. "Daijoubu desu ka Kikyou-neechan?" Kagome asked. _

"_Iie . . . I'm fine," she replied coldly. _

_She regret once Kagome's expression became hurt. "Kikyou . . . What's wrong?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_Kikyou looked up and sighed, "Well . . . I'm just not strong enough for this," she said. _

_Kagome's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" Kikyou looked down. _

"_You know what I'm talking about," She muttered. _

"_Ne Kikyou . . . You're the strongest person that I know . . ." Kagome said, the sureness in her eyes. She grinned. "Besides, it's not like you're Naraku. He's the coward for hitting girls!"_

"_Oi!" _

_Naraku came up behind Kagome and smacked her in the head. "See what I'm talking about Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at Naraku. _

_Suddenly, their stance changed and they were both ready to jump at each other. Kikyou intervened. "Stop it! Both of you!" Kikyou exclaimed putting her hands on their chest. "Jeez . . . Naraku, you're the older brother; You should-"_

"_Know better! I know! Come on! Quit mentioning it Kikyou!" _

"_Kagome . . ." Kikyou said slowly. _

"_Hai, hai . . ." The younger twin sighed. _

_Kikyou sighed. as well _

"_What are you two talking about here huh?" Naraku asked indignantly. _

_Kagome looked at Naraku. "Ne aniki, do you think Kikyous' weak?"_

_Suddenly, the little, yet older boy laughed. "She's stronger than you, I can say," Naraku said laughing all the while. _

"_Ye-Hey! She's stronger than you!" _

"_Matte oi!" Kikyou exclaimed, frowning at what their arguing. "What are you two talking about? You both beat me in sparring!" _

_Naraku snorted. ". . . .Why do you think we listen to you?" He asked. _

_Kikyou looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "Look, I'm no Confucius! So stop asking me!" He exclaimed. _

"_But you-"_

"_Kikyou . . . Come over here. Kagome and Naraku, spar with each other."_

"_Finally!" They both exclaimed before initiating their battle then and there. _

_She walked towards otousan and looked up at him as he sighed. Grasping her hands gently, they walked out of the dojo and into the hall, closing the shojo doors in the process. "Alright . . . The truth penalty," he said. Kikyou tensed. "You're physically weak, you're stance isn't as strong, and your confidence to hit people is really lacking. I bet you're not even going to be able properly protect anyone in that state," he said. _

_Kikyou, instead of crying, nodded. "W-wakata . . ." She said. _

_Onihumo sighed and crouched down to her level. She knew she was weak and Onigumo didn't have to rub it in. "The things that I said to you shouldn't make you hurt . . ." _

_She looked up suddenly, the anger still in her eyes. _

"_See . . . It made you mad didn't it?" He asked. _

"_Hai . . ." It did. _

"_Then become stronger and prove me wrong. Let me tell you something," Onigumo said placing a hand on her small shoulder. Her brown eyes stared at him with curiosity. _

"_Strength comes in different size and form. You just . . . haven't found yours' yet so, you're first assignment as a martial artist is," he paused to make a dramatic effect putting his pinky in the ear for her to take. She took it, knowing it meant to be a promise. _

"_Promise me Kikyou . . . Find your own strength," She smiled. "Knowing you, I have no doubt that it will be short," he said. _

_She giggled and nodded._

Kikyou looked up and ducked once the bear almost grasped her neck. With a flip, she landed on the bear. Kikyou hung on as it continuously tried to get her off. Kikyou crawled around its back as it tried to slam her against the wall.

Suddenly, the bear fell on the ground on all four. Kikyou panted and frowned as she crawled on its head. "Etou . . . I can be strong too . . .ne kuma-san?"

It growled at her lowly, yet softly. She smiled. "Gomen ne . . ." Her eyes slowly drifted close in a slumber.

--

"Oi . . .Aniki, what are you going to do with this girl?" Manten asked once he caught Hiten's glare.

"Simple; we take her back home."

"But I went through the trouble to get her!" Manten exclaimed.

Hiten's eyes blazed angrily. "If Enma finds out that we have a ningen here, he'll have our heads!" Hiten exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to know," Manten muttered.

Hiten glared at Manten before standing up from makeshift bed. He grasped her small hands and pulled her. "Come on!" He dragged her out of the strange castle.

"M-Matte oi! Where you take me?" She asked.

He looked at her before clouds appeared under their feet. "What the hell does it look like kid?" He asked irritation in his tone. "Kami . . . You're just a kid, what the hell was Manten thinking?" Hiten asked sighing.

Kagome decided to ignore him as she looked down on the ground. Strange creatures stared at her strangely and Kagome couldn't help but feel awe. Although, their aura makes her stomach queasy and she felt a little frighten, Kagome couldn't help but laugh it out.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" Hiten asked as he crouched to her level and looked down, frowning.

"This place is cool," she replied before laughing,

Hiten smirked. "But you reek of fear ningen," he said. Hiten, himself, wasn't why he was conversing with the ningen in the first place. A child no less!

"Etou . . . Makai, right?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise; Amazing that a child was so calm about this. He mockingly laughed at her curious expression. "Yup; surprised and wanting to cry now little girl?" Hiten asked.

She puffed her chest indignantly. "A Senukihoi never shed tears!" she exclaimed.

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "So, there are ningens out there that understands pride after all," he said before smirking.

They were seated comfortably on the cloud and he crossed his arms. "Oi! Don't label everyone the same!" She exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because if you do that, you won't be able to meet people that can become great friends with you," she said smiling as if she knew what she was talking about.

Hiten laughed this time. "You're idealistic goals are so . . . refreshing," he admitted. A world where you can become friends . . . wouldn't that be nice? Yet, he knew for a fact that even ningenkai wasn't such an idealistic place. He continued to laugh at the irony of it all. Each world will always contain darkness and Makai was a huge example.

He stopped laughing once he sensed an ominous force. Quickly grabbing onto Kagome, he jumped off once the cloud was set on fire. Beneath Hiten's feet, the wheels blazed with fire. He held Kagome under his arm and stared down in irritation. "Hiichi," Hiten growled lowly.

It was the fire youkai who kept trying to take over their domain. "Hiichi?" Kagome uttered quietly.

"Hiten! Either fight or surrender your lands!" The fire demon exclaimed.

"The hell . . . Don't you get it? I'm not giving you my land for shit! If you want to conquer someone, take it out on someone in you're own level you little brat!"

As he descended on the ground slightly, he placed Kagome down. "Go hide," he whispered.

She nodded slightly and ran in the bushes.

"Prepare to die today Hiten!"

The thunder youkai raised his staff up as thunder crashed around him. "On the contrary . . ."

--

Kikyou groaned in her sleep as her nose smelled something refreshing. As she opened her eyes, Kikyou jumped back in surprise when she met with a pair of large round black pupil eyes. When she actually came to, Kikyou's gasped. "Kuma-san? This is your family?" She asked innocently. It nodded slightly as if it understood her. As she edged closer to the little cub bear, Kikyou grinned when its head touched her hands and nuzzled it.

"Kawaii," she whispered as she smoothed out its fur. She pressed her cheek against its soft fur.

Another cub crawled slowly towards her with the apple rolling in front of its nose. She picked it up softly and pet the cub. "Arigato," she whispered. It crawled onto her lap and Kikyou couldn't help but grin. She hugged it against her chest and gushed.

As she place it down, she watched as the small cub joined kuma-san and its kin. Kikyou sighed and smiled warmly. Everyone had a family . . . even creatures. _Just like our family. Demo . . . _"Kuso!" She exclaimed finally realizing that she was away from her own family. They're probably worried about her.

She walked back to the larger bear and pets its fur. "Is it alright if you take me back to my family now?" She asked.

--

Kagome ran through the cot and straight into a solid body. She looked up and her eyes widen.

"You little brat! I-"

"Coconut head! Hiten's in trouble!" Kagome said, looking at Manten.

"Nani?" Manten asked.

She shook her head. "Someone named Hiichi came and attacked us!" She yelled, her small voice hurting his voice.

Manten small, slanted eyes widen. "Hiichi?" Manten asked.

She grabbed onto his larger hands and urged him out. "Ikou! We need to help!" She exclaimed once more, running. Kagome continued to pull him, but when he stopped she became angry. "What's wrong with you coconut head? You're aniki's in trouble! Aren't you going to help him?" She asked.

Manten sighed. "Baka," he muttered before clouds formed under their feet. Her eyes widen. "Hiten is strong; My aniki does not need assisting," he said.

"Dakedo! The least you can do is support him when he needs it."

"If it's against Hiichi, then I can not interfere," Manten said slowly.

"Nani? Doushite?" She asked.

Manten stared her down. "I know you're smart child; search for the answer," He said.

Kagome stared in his eyes and frown. "Mou!" She exclaimed looking away. Kagome scratched her head in frustration. Of course she knew what Manten was talking about. Still . . . Even if it was his fight, what he dies in the process? Kagome shook her head. No . . . She needed to believe in Hiten.

"Hai . . . Believe," she muttered, determination shining in her eyes.

"Believe in what?" Manten asked, turning to her over his shoulder.

Kagome looked at him with her eyebrow down, letting her lips purse up in confidence. "I believe Hiten-niisan can win," she said.

A smirk appeared in Coconut's head expression. "Oi, since when was Hiten YOUR niisan?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "Hiten's nicer than Coconut Head that's why!"

"You stupid brat! I'm going to fry you then-"

"Down there!" Kagome exclaimed, "Hiten-niisan!"

--

Hiten blocked the chain sickle with his lightning spear. He looked up suddenly at Kagome. She waved happily towards him, as if glad to see him. "Niisan! Glad you're alive!" She exclaimed.

"Very comforting . . ." He muttered as he ducked away from Hiichi's round of fire attacks. _And since when was I her niisan?_

Hiten whirled his lightning spear as a fire ball came at him. He watched as it dissipated. Aiming his spear towards Hiichi, the spear began to have a huge ball of lightning. As he threw it, it charged towards Hiichi and dissipated the ground it traveled in. Hiten watched as Hiichi erupted into fire.

Hiten glared at him as he pushed through the lightning and a chain sickle came attacking him once more. He quickly appeared behind Hiichi and stabbed the offending fire youkai through the back and straight out its stomach. "If you do not want to die today," Hiten warned, "I suggest you run."

The fire demon's eyes became crimson before it dissipated in flames. He watched as his flames came straight towards Manten's cloud. "You coward!" Hiten yelled furiously as the black clouds burned. Kagome and Manten can be seen hurled towards the ground. The child's scream can be heard and it only angered Hiten more.

"You've always been soft . . . It will be your downfall someday," Hiichi muttered in the air. The demon slowly disappeared in the darkening skies.

Once there was no presence of Hiichi any longer, Hiten quickly hurried to Manten and Kagome's side. What he saw made him pause in his steps. He couldn't help smirk at the sight.

"Ah! Coconut head! There's fire over there to!"

"Where?"

"There!" She patted the fire quickly before noticing her hands. "It burns!" She exclaimed.

"Baka!" Manten exclaimed before patting the fire away from her shirt.

Hiten couldn't help it any longer; A deep laugh erupted from his stomach and up to his vocals until it reached Kagome and Manten's ears. They looked up and Kagome's eyes widen. "Hiten-niisan!" She exclaimed getting up and running towards him. He watched in confusion as she ran up to him.

Suddenly, she grabbed his waist. He blinked in surprise. "Yay! You defeated him!" He looked down only to meet her blue, innocent eyes. "That battle was awesome Hiten-niisan!" She exclaimed, her grin only brightening the child's innocence.

Hiten felt something in his stomach. It felt floaty, almost as if something's flying in there. His actions were almost instincts as he placed a hand on Kagome's head. "Ah . . ." He finally snapped out of it as he remembered who he was. He was one of the notorious thunder brothers! He shouldn't even be hugging a child. He caught a glimpse of her eyes again and he finally snapped.

Hiten lifted her off the ground and grin. "Well no duh! I'm one of the thunder brothers! How the hell can I lose to a stupid brat like Hiichi?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "Sou ka . . . The thunder brothers; Is that what you guys call each other?" Kagome asked.

"Hai . . . We're the strongest amongst these lands and notorious among Makai," Manten boasted, finally able to get rid of the fire away from his being.

"Hontou?" Kagome asked, then she shook her head. She hugged Hiten to herself and stuck a tongue out towards Manten. "I believe Hiten-niisan is strong, but Manten . . . blah," she said mockingly.

"What? You do not believe of my power! I will show you, you insolent brat!" Manten exclaimed as he opened his mouth.

"Manten!" Hiten yelled.

"Aniki . . . gomen."

Kagome tilted her in curiosity and Hiten couldn't help but let out another grin. This ningen child proved to be amusing. "Hiten-niisan, can I be part of the Thunder Brothers?" She asked innocently.

Hiten's eyes widen.

"Impossible! A mere ningen child! I don't-"

"Sure," Hiten replied, abruptly cutting off Manten's tirade.

"Aniki?"

Setting Kagome down, he walked up to Manten. Placing an arm around his brother's shoulder, Hiten smiled. "She's leaving anyhow; We might as well indulge her with this little act of chivalry," Hiten said. Glancing at Kagome who stared at the forest around her with awe, Hiten smiled softly. "Besides, that kid isn't so bad."

"If you ask me," Manten started, "Me thinks that aniki is turning soft."

Hiten looked down before sighing. "I'd have to be to be . . . We do have Souten to take care of now don't we Manten?" He asked.

"Ah . . .Sou ka . . .So, it is a better time than any to actually try to understand a child's want, is that what you are trying to insinuate aniki?"

"Hai. Hai," Hiten said.

"So Souten is going to be my younger sister ne?"

"Hai," Hiten and Manten said simultaneously before jumping back in surprise. Kagome stood there and grinned with a peace sign. "Souten, Maten, Hiten . . . Ah sou ka . . . " Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I see . . . What do you see?" Manten asked.

She smiled softly. "I know I won't be here long, but if I'm one of your siblings now, can I see Souten . . . onegai? Before I leave . . . Onegai coconut head? Hiten-niisan?" Kagome asked, her eyes bulging out innocently.

How the hell was he supposed to reject that face? Hiten sighed in submissive. "Alright Kagome . . . You win," he said. He turned to Manten and raised an eyebrow for permission as well. Souten wasn't only his to take care of, but also Manten's responsibility as well.

"Hai . . .Hai . . ." Manten sighed.

"Yatta!" Kagome exclaimed.

Hiten slowly lifted Kagome into his arms as and placed her over his shoulder. He held her tiny legs just as the signature black clouds appeared from under his feet. Manten followed behind. She placed her hands on his head and placed her chin on it. Hiten smiled as the small child rested silently on his shoulder.

--

"Etou . . . Did you find anything Naraku?"

The small boy shook his head. Onigumo was starting to regret his decision to take them training in the woods. Where the hell could they have gone? He was their otousan and he just managed to lose them like this! Great!

"Oi . . . Don't lose your cool old man," Naraku said.

"Urusai you baka," Onigumo said frowning. "Let's keep looking," he said.

Before they knew it, the woods became dark. Onigumo sighed as they reached camp. "Get the flashlights Naraku; we still need to find them," he said.

As they did, the bushes suddenly started to rustle. Naraku and Onigumo froze. Suddenly, a bear ran through the camp and Onigumo's eyes widen to see who was riding on the bear. Kikyou was sitting on it with a grin on her face as if she was having the time of her life. Granted her clothes was a little ripped apart, she was still safe . . . he hoped.

The bear appeared formidable, but when Kikyou petted it slightly, its eyes soften. She fell off the bear and slowly smoothed out its fur. "Arigato Kuma-san!" She exclaimed. "You can leave back to your family now," she muttered.

Suddenly, just as the bear appeared, it disappeared the same way it came. Naraku stared at her oddly as she grinned towards him.

"That was . . . unusual," Onigumo said, knowing not what to think of the situation that just occurred.

"You made friends with a bear!" Naraku exclaimed.

"Hai . . ."

The older boy smiled. "Then . . . You're happy camping now right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Hai! It was exciting! Etou . . ." Kikyou paused. "Where's Kagome-chan?" Kikyou asked.

"We still need to find her," Onigumo said, "Still, I am glad that you're safe Kikyou."

--

"Kawaii!" Kagome squealed as she lifted the infant in her arms.

Hiten and Manten turned towards one another before actually smiling. "Souten . . . I finally have an imouto!" Kagome exclaimed. Their face fell from what she said.

Hiten moved towards Kagome as Souten in her arms giggled slightly. It burped and Kagome had to duck before a lightning bolt could hit her. "Aw . . ." Kagome smiled.

"Sugoi . . . She really likes you Kagome," Hiten said in amazement. Usually, Souten would cry when either he or Manten picked her up. Yet, she still loved them . . . where some occasion the little thunder child would smile up at them. It must be the calming effect Kagome have on the child, even though she is a child herself.

Kagome rubbed her cheeks against Soutens' as she continued to gush over the infant. Manten slowly lifted the infant away from Kagome. "It's time aniki," Manten said slowly. Even he was starting to regret returning Kagome home. She actually . . . grew on him, metaphorically speaking of course.

Hiten rubbed his head as Kagome gulped away unshed tears. Taking Kagome's hand, he led her towards a knife. Lifting it up, he cut his palm with it. Grasping Kagome's small hands in his, he made a small cut on it.

"Ittai!" She exclaimed retracting her hands away from his. Hiten smiled before grasping it gently again and crouching to her level.

"Ne . . . This bond will ensure that you are a part of the thunder brothers' Kagome, or just a sister of ours'. We don't want to forget you," Hiten said softly.

"Hai . . ." She said, "I trust you."

Hiten felt something swell inside him. Placing his bloody hand upon hers', he watched as a surge of lightning appeared around their hands. As he finally released her, he watched as Kagome sway on her feet slightly.

"Daijoubu ka?" Hiten asked.

"Uh . . . I think I'll be alright," she said softly.

He ruffled her hair a little a bit before standing up. Kagome ran towards Manten and embraced his large stomach. "I'm going to miss you too coc-Manten-niisan!" She exclaimed.

He patted her head gently.

Hiten smiled as she released her hold and walked towards him. She waved a goodbye towards Manten and Souten, crying in the process.

"Tch, crybaby," Hiten muttered.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

As they slowly descended, Kagome noticed the same area where Manten had made her walk through. Hiten placed a hand in the air and she watched a portal open in a swirl.

Hiten smiled and crouched to her level. Before he can say anything, Kagome pulled him to into a tight hug. "Will I be able to see you again aniki?" Kagome asked and he can sense tears.

_Most likely not . . ._

He did not will himself to say that. He returns her small childish embrace. "If fates let it happen, then yes," he said.

She tightened her arms tighter against him. Hiten was starting to regret with what he will do. "Do you want to stay Kagome?"

She pulled away slightly and looked him in eye. He smiled and knew her answer immediately. "Daijoubu," he said ruffling her hair. "I don't want you to decide Kagome, so just know this . . . Whenever you're alone, you're not," he said slowly.

He gulped. This child, for only a few hours, had made him like this. It's pathetic, in youkai terms, but she really did give him such effect. "Ne Hi-"

He kissed her forehead suddenly. A surge of energy entered her and instantly, she fell into his arms. "Gomen ne . . . It's crucial you don't have any memory here," Hiten said sadly.

As he went through the portal, he slowly put her down on the grass, near her campsite. "Sayonara imouto . . ."

_You'll stay the same . . . That bond was meant to freeze who you are. . . and stay my imouto that 'I' know. _

--

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Onigump pushed apart the bushes and his eyes widen. "Kagome!" He ran towards his daughter and crouched down to her sleeping form. As he checked for any wounds, he noticed that her sleeves were slightly burnt. She probably tried to make fire, he realized. Lifting her off the ground, he carrier her back to camp.

"Naraku! Kikyou! I found her!" He exclaimed.

The siblings pushed apart the bushes and ran up to Onigumo. They peered at her and smiled with relief.

"Coconut head on fire . . ." Kagome muttered making them look at her with confusion.

--

Onigumo watched as Kikyou smiled and waved to the forest as the bear and its cubs growled back. He was amused with Kikyou. Who knew that at the end, she would find strength in herself? Turning to Kagome, he watched as a type of power opened in her ki. Wherever she had gone, something had opened her senses and awareness. She was becoming powerful, but at the same time acknowledging who she was and will always be. Naraku protectiveness grew and he knew that Naraku will be able to protect them once . . . once something happens to him.

He sighed. It won't be long now . . . They'll find him eventually. Till then, he smiled at the three children as they continued to have childish moments, Onigumo can be proud of his kids in the future. That fact, he knew.

"Alright! Naraku get the tents! Kagome, get the trash! Kikyou, get the water bottles," he instructed them.

The camping trip wasn't as bad as he imagined.

"Heh . . . We should do this sometime again," he muttered.

* * *

done . .. please review oh yes . . . It'll get dramatic soon. gomen 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** hehe…What can I say? I'm the queen of procrastination XP

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I'm familiar with the disclaimer…So what of it? .

**Japanese Terms:**

Matte: Wait

Tousan/Otousan: Father

(O)Niisan/(O)Neesan: Older brother/older sister

Daijoubu Ka: Are you alright?

Imouto: Little siter

Torrii: The red shrine entrance

Etou…: Umm…

Iie: no

Hai: yes

Doushite: Why?

Ikuzo: Let's Go

Houshi-sama: Monk

Baka: Stupid

…I think that's it…I hope?

* * *

**Part 4** – _Up The Mountains_

"Matte..."

She looked to her right, then her left, and back.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she gripped her ice cream cone tighter. it melted slowly until she felt it hitting her hand. She glared at it and dropped it on the ground.

Naraku and Kikyou turned to their sister with one of their eyebrow raised. Kagome...The sweet-tooth, ice-cream loving little girl just threw away a perfectly good ice cream.

"Guys..." She said, her eyes suspiciously averted to the right, "Someone's watching us," she said.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Well...I'm not really surprised..."

"We're in the middle of a train station..." Kikyou drawled out.

Kagome pouted and shook her head.

"I mean...," Kagome muttered.

The sound of the train whistling, signaling a complete stop distracted their attention to the train in front of them. Otousan turned the page to his newspaper and nudged his head towards the train. "Ikuzo," he said simply as they followed after him.

"Matte," Kagome whined.

Her otousan turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Daijoubu ka Kagome-chan?" He asked the small eight year old.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said raising her eyes to meet his. Her blue innocent eyes met with warm, yet knowing green eyes.

Naraku and Kikyou rolled their eyes, knowing where this was going as they both just stepped into the subway.

Her otousan sighed. "What is it Kagome-chan? Is it the _boogeyman_? Or is it _Count Dracula_?" He asked, emphasizing the mythical creatures name.

The five year old shook her head rapidly. "Neither," she whispered, slouching as if the word was taboo to say.

Onigumo leaned towards Kagome and placed his ear close to her mouth.

She whispered, "Dinosaurs..."

Onigumo, Naraku and Kikyou(who obviously heard) almost tripped in exasperation.

Onigumo sighed and stared at his youngest child with amusement and a bit overwhelmed. He knew this child was "special" to begin with. Starting with how she instantly trusted him the moment she saw him at the beach. Shaking his head, he picked Kagome up and stepped through the automatic doors of the subway just as everyone else went in. As the train started to depart, he took a seat next to Kikyou and Naraku. He stared at them darkly.

He turned to his youngest who was eyeing everyone warily. Onigumo shook his head. "Have you been watching the American movie Jurassic Park?" He asked her knowingly.

The little girl tensed. "Etou...iie..." She said slowly, averting her eyes away.

"Remember. The shadow people take little liars away from their bed..." He said

"I mean hai!" She exclaimed suddenly.

She then wailed so loudly that everyone on the bullet train turned to Onigumo accusingly. "I didn't mean to! Naraku-niisan and Kikyou-neesan said it was a funny movie! A-And I d-didn't wa-want to be left out!"

Onigumo turned his eyes towards Naraku and Kikyou who looked as if they were trying to appear as if they didn't know anything about this.

For a long time now, Onigumo understood that Naraku and Kikyou were both mentally older than Kagome, in more ways than one. In a sense...he turned to Kagome in a blunt, yet annoyance written all over his face...she lacked common sense. He knew he would have to come across people like these...but his child? His innocent, little Kagome?

With his other hand that was unoccupied, he grabbed Naraku around the neck and leaned towards his only son with a dangerously, gentle smile. "What's this about son?" He asked in annoyance.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about tousan," he hastily blurted.

Onigumo turned to Kikyou in a suspicious stare. She averted her eyes, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. They both knew they were in deep shit...

Onigumo smoothed out Kagome's hair and tried soothing her a little bit. She was still a baby of the three. He sighed. Although she was advancing farther ahead in her martial arts, the child needed to learn how to mentally be tougher.

"G-Gomen ne tousan," she said wiping her eyes dry. She game him a toothy grin as he smiled back.

"Daijoubu Kagome-chan," he said as he placed next to him, "Just don't worry about dinosaurs boarding a bullet train okay?"

"Doushite?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

he winked at her and placed a finger against his mouth as if what he was about to tell her was a secret. "They're allergic to trains," he said, congratulating himself on his fib.

Kagome automatically brightened up and her composure straightened into one of happiness. "Then we're safe!" She exclaimed.

Onigumo nodded as he patted her head gently.

Naraku and Kikyou looked at one another for a second, then burst out giggling.

Onigumo's eyes turned to the two siblings with a sharp gaze instantly making them tense.

As soon as his gaze went back to Kagome, he smiled gently.

Turning to the window where the scenery flashed by, he felt a bit excited. They were heading towards the mountains of Osaka...

* * *

"Mitte! Mitte! I can see everything on this hill!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood on the hilltop of a meadow.

Naraku turned to his imouto with a raised eyebrow. He turned around and stared dully at the field of flowers she was looking at. "It's just a bunch of annoying flowers. That's not everything," he said turning around.

Naraku noticed that they were anywhere but a metropolitan area. His father had led them through the outskirts of a small town of Osaka. At first, they were traveling along a dirt trail with nothing but the farm view. Of course...there was a lot of mini stops where Kagome keep wanting to ride the cattle...She's a weird-ling, he concluded.

After an hour of walking through the dirt trail with only farm scenery and old barns here and there, his father had stopped in the middle of three paths. One path had more dirt trail, a second path was a forest, a third path was another dirt trail that falls forward as a downward slope. Of course...his father chose the forest. Naraku predicted as much.

Yet, walking in the middle of nowhere was putting its toll on the small Naraku.

He was hungry, tired, and full of annoyance for Kagome.

"But it's so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned around with Naraku.

He stared at her with a look of boredom. "Kagome...you think EVERYTHING is pretty."

"No, I don't," she replied.

As they continued walking, Naraku pointed to the mushroom to their left. "Is that pretty Kagome-imouto?" He asked her.

Kagome turned to the blue mushroom with red spots. Her eyes widen in excitement as she displayed a toothy grin. "Hai! It is!" She exclaimed as she ran over to it. "It looks yummy too," she inputted as she picked it off the ground.

Naraku's eyes widen as she neared the mushroom towards her mouth.

He quickly ran, grabbed the mushroom, and thrust towards the hill filled with pink lilies.

"Oi! What was that for?" Kagome asked, angrily.

"Now I can't eat it!"

"Baka," he said in a monotone voice before tagging along his otousan.

Again, they continued to walk.

* * *

One more hour into the forest...

"Old McDonalds had a farm! And on that farm, he had a-"

"Urusai Kagome!" Naraku and Kikyou exclaimed.

Two hours later...

"Mitte! It's so-"

"Urusai Kagome!"

* * *

Another hour...

"Niisan! Neesan! Look what I go-"

"Urusai Kagome!"

* * *

Another hour...

"My feet hurts..."

Kikyou and Naraku nodded in unison, for once agreeing with their imouto.

Suddenly, their otousan stops creating a domino effect between the siblings. Kikyou bumped her head against her otousan's leg, which in effect causes Naraku who was behind her bump into her backpack, then Kagome bump into Naraku's back.

They all fell on the ground rubbing their sore arse.

"Ittai," Kikyou said as he looked up at her tousan with a quizzical and tired look.

Their otousan turned to them with a suspicious smile. "We're here kids," he said calmly.

Kikyou turned to the direction that their otousan pointed to. They stopped in front of a long stone stair case...It was leading up to someplace higher above the dark clouds and deep within the mountains. They've been traveling through the afternoon, so the moon had already replaced the sun in the sky.

"Onegai... tell me this place have an elevator," she heard Naraku whining.

Otousan tilted his head to Naraku with that suspiciously fake smile. "Nope, we're climbing ALL... the way to the top," he said.

* * *

"Nani?" Naraku, Kagome, and Kikyou asked simultaneously.

An hour later...

Kagome panted as she stopped for a break. "How far is this place?" She asked, looking up at her otousan.

Onigumo turned to his youngest child with not as much as a glance. "Not much longer," he replied.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Y-You...guys go..." Kagome started as she placed her small hands on the wall beside her. "Go without me..." She finished as she plopped her butt down on the stairs. "I-I can't continue this...It's too long..."

Naraku and Kikyou turned to one another and then their eyes averted to their otousan. They attempted to give him the puppy-dog look.

is usually warm green eyes became steel.

Naraku and Kikyou had no choice but to resign and trudge forward.

Onigumo turned to his youngest with a feral smile. "Sweetie..."

"Hai?" She asked looking towards him with exhaustion. Only she doesn't understand the intensity and implication of his placating smile.

"If I leave you out here in the dark, won't you be afraid of the dinosaurs?" He asked.

Her eyes widened while her small frame stiffened. She was turning pale as a ghost. "Di-Dinosaurs?"

He didn't really want to exploit her weakness, but they had to get up there if they were ever going to get anything to eat. He hadn't really brought any food along this journey. Onigumo was pestered earlier why they were making this trip by his son, but he didn't want to mention it just yet.

"Hai..." He said slowly.

Kagome frowned. "Otousan. Why ARE we making this trip anyways?" She asked innocently.

Onigumo turned his head to the other two that was walking along the stairs. No. It wouldn't be fair to them if he only told Kagome.

"Well...It's a secret."

She looked at him skeptically. "Is it because we have no more electricity at our house and you have no more money to pay the bills?" She asked innocently.

Onigumo shook his head furiously, placing his finger against his mouth trying to signal for Kagome to no be so loud...

Too late... The other two heard.

Naraku and Kikyou miraculously came behind him, very close to his personal space, leaning forward suspiciously. Their gaze was becoming suspiciously dark.

"Yea otousan...Why ARE we making this trip, as I've asked so many times before?" Naraku pestered again with a twitch of his lips. He knew his son. It was a sign of irritation.

"Or is it the fact that the landlord threatened to kick us out of our house for not paying rent?" Urged Kikyou.

_Oh...fuck...They're getting warmer. _

Kagome gasped.

"Oh! Was it because of those men in black that ca-"

Onigumo quickly grabbed Kagome up and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Alright kiddies...If you want anything to eat and a place to sleep, I think we should continue up!" He exclaimed, hastily making his way towards the mountain.

Naraku and Kikyou turned from their otousan to stare at each other.

"Loan sharks...?" Naraku asked, well...more like stated.

"Loan sharks..." Kikyou sighed, affirming Kagome's question and Naraku's statement.

* * *

Once they reached the top, Kagome plopped on her rear on the ground, a blissful smile appearing on her child lips. Happy tears sprang in her eyes. Kikyou and Naraku obviously felt the same way for they openly expressed it by dropping to the ground and just laying there.

"Finally!" The three siblings exclaimed.

Kagome stared at the place they have finally arrived. It was a shrine. If the torii wasn't any indication, it was the monk that had greeted them that made it clear. The monk was bald and had a fluffy white mustache above his lips. He clearly wore a dark green robe with another layer of dark yellow as he slightly slouched in his upright position.

There was a red tinge across his nose as he spoke with slurs. "Onigumo-sama, I thought those eyes were familiar..." The old monk said as he chuckled.

Their father smiled in return. "Aa... It's been awhile now hasn't it Houshi-sama?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Kagome's eyes widen. The priest knew their father! He addressed him formally too. Kikyou and Naraku was also put in stupor as they watch Naraku and the old priest's exchange words.

Finally, the monk known as Mushin now, found their existence. He smiled at them gently. "And you brought company!" He exclaimed.

The old monk smiled at the three children.

"Hello children..."

* * *

**Authors note…Um…my babbling, don't have to read, just skip to the story update?**

So….I just remembered that I used to be addicted to since sixth grade to my junior year of highschool…And…as I recalled, I have written quite a few unfinished fanfictions that seem to have quite a lot of readers. Hmm… I must have disappointed everyone for seemingly quitting I guess. I apologize for my negligence… So, everyone have probably grew out of fanfiction or have better things to do now, but I for one, finally found my spark back after reading Different, Yet So Alike (every single detail, took me two weeks to finish…so much…grammatical error that I wanted to revise the whole thing…Hmm maybe I should..-.- we'll see)…I had no idea I can write like that…until well, today? So sorry (bows in apology) to the fans that were looking forward to me continuing this prequel.

In all honesty, I almost completely forgot how to log into my fanfiction account until I found some hints on my emails. Lol…Surprised I figured out the password for those old emails too..

**STORY UPDATE! Well, sorry for my babbling up there. I just had to do it xD **

Now the update of what will take place in the future for this story..

I have decided to continue it. Hopefully, once I understand what style of writing I was good at and what kind of plot this story had, I'll continue it. Though, I have been brainstorming and it looks like this story is going to be angsty and dramatic…so prepare yourselves. BUT! Since I'm a huge fan of comedy, comedy will definitely be a genre in this story. Still, I don't think I can create anything like Different, Yet So Alike just yet. Probably a different story staring Kagome and Sesshoumaru…but I don't know if my writing can be so imaginative like what I have done with Different, Yet So Alike. So, I'm sorry if nothing else is up to par with that story.

Different, Yet So Alike was meant to be all-out comedy and a little fluff. It was never meant to be dramatic, mind you. So, for thefuture of that story, I'm probably going to edit my horrible grammatical mistake, but as a sequel…I'm not too sure. A one-shot perhaps…

**Next Chapter preview**

"_What do you mean…our house is going to get demolished?" Naraku asked, glaring daggers at Onigumo. _

_Onigumo laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in a gesture all too familiar to Naraku…._


End file.
